User blog:Semerone/Translation test BR (2)
This blog is part 2 of the Battle Raiden Translation test and covers Zenki's special attacks and the Japanese version of the tutorial. You can find part 1, which is about the Japanese version of the ending cutscene by clicking here. New Findings (In General) While I was making screenshots of the original, Japanese version of Chiaki's tutorial, I found out, that Battle Raiden not only showcases gameplay of Stage 1-1, but also gameplay of Stage 1-4 (aka the boss battle against Amon / Mouryu). It always shifts like this: # Intro # Gameplay presentation of Stage 1-1 # Intro # Tutorial # Intro # Gameplay presentation of Stage 1-4 # Intro # Tutorial # Intro # Gameplay presentation of Stage 2-3 # Intro # Tutorial # Intro # Gameplay presentation of Stage 4-3 # Intro # Tutorial # Repeat from 1. The intro is a cutscene, which shows the Jushi wandering through a forest, visiting the petrified Ryuuma-Ou-Mikado (dragon with an egg in his mouth) and Shijura talking about how much he wants the dragon's power. This leads to Chibi Zenki and Chiaki heading off to stop him when he fiddles with Ozunu's barrier. The gameplay presentations show short gameplay sequences played by an AI Zenki. These don't show the full stage, but around half of it. The tutorial is the sequence showing Chiaki explaining Zenki's controls to the player and Demon God Zenki performing the actions she tells you about. Special Attack Names (Original Names and more...) While I was translating the Japanese tutorial, I also was able to finally find the original names of Zenki's attacks instead of the misheard audio messes. In the section below, I present you a table featuring sections labeled like this: Special Attacks This section lists the pronounciations and names of Demon God Zenki's 特殊攻撃 (Tokushu kōgeki / Special Attacks). The Kanji text is how the names of the attacks are written in the original game, the Furigana / Romaji sections are how Zenki pronounces them and the audio section is what it they sound like when a non-native speaker hears his voice. Notes Light of Vajura The "Light of Vajura, Destroy the Evil Spirits" attack seen in Battle Raiden is obviously based on the attack he uses in combination with his Vajura attack. In the Manga, this move is seen when Zenki fights Sairousaiko, while in the Anime it is seen in Episode 2 when he battles Buidou. When Zenki performs this move, he extends his Diamond Horn from his fist, dashes at the enemy and rams the horn their head, then he fires a beam of holy light (Vajura) from it, which then exorcises the Hyouijuu and leaves behind the freed human and a clean Hyouinomi for Zenki to eat. Audio When Demon God Zenki says his attack names, the beginning of some attack names seems to get swallowed or ends up in a "mumbled into his beard"-like state. It is unknown why this is the case, as Chibi Zenki's lines can be heard more clearly than Demon God Zenki's. Then, again, they are voiced by two different voice actors, which are the same guys, that voice him in the Japanese version of the anime. (Chibi Zenki is voiced by "Kappei Yamaguchi" and Demon God Zenki is voiced by "Jurota Kosugi") Helpful comments are welcome! As previously, I decided to ask you to feel free to leave remarks in the comments, as I knew, that my translation might not be 100 % accurate due to the difficulties I had while translating some of the Kanji. As such, I especially want to thank Gokimaru for helping out by going ahead and not only retranslating the Kanji, but also adding the Furigana writings, so they get easier to read and to understand for non-native speakers of the Japanese language. He also gave me the advice for a good site for translating Japanese, which is called Jisho and might help me and others a lot, in case we are uncertain and there isn't a native Japanese speaker floating around the wiki. ^^ Chiaki's Tutorial (Japanese) This section is about the original, Japanese version of Chiaki's Tutorial. It also includes my English translation of the Japanese text. Gokimaru helped me by double checking and fixing the translated names of Zenki's Special Attacks. Battle Raiden Chiaki Tutorial Japanese.png|では，前鬼の使役法を説明します Dewa, Zenki no shieki-hō o setsumei shimasu So, I will explain Zenki's controls Battle Raiden Chiaki Tutorial Japanese 2.png|まず基本使役法からね Mazu kihon shieki-hō kara ne First of all, the basic controls Battle Raiden Chiaki Tutorial Japanese 3.png|>で右移動 >de migi idō Move to the right with > Battle Raiden Chiaki Tutorial Japanese 4.png|<で左移動 <de hidari idō Move to the left with < Battle Raiden Chiaki Tutorial Japanese 5.png|vでしゃがみます vde shagamimasu Crouch with v Battle Raiden Chiaki Tutorial Japanese 6.png|Yボタンでパンチ攻撃 Ybotan de panchi kōgeki Attack by punching with the Y-Button Battle Raiden Chiaki Tutorial Japanese 7.png|Bボタンでジャンプ Bbotan de janpu Jump with the B-Button Battle Raiden Chiaki Tutorial Japanese 8.png|上昇中にもうー度Bボタンを押すと回転します Jōshō-chū ni mō-do Bbotan o osu to kaiten shimasu If you push the B-Button again while rising, you will do a sommersault Battle Raiden Chiaki Tutorial Japanese 9.png|回転中は敵からダメージを受けません Kaiten-chū wa teki kara damēji o ukemasen For the duration of the sommersault, enemies can't hurt you Battle Raiden Chiaki Tutorial Japanese 10.png|ジャンプ中Yボタンを押すとキック攻撃です Janpu-chū Ybotan o osu to kikku kōgekidesu Pressing the Y-Button while jumping allows you to attack with a kick Battle Raiden Chiaki Tutorial Japanese 11.png|前鬼が右向きの時Rボタンで高速ダッシュ移動 Zenki ga migi muki no toki Rbotan de kōsoku dasshu idō When Zenki is facing right, he can perform a high speed dash move with the R-Button Battle Raiden Chiaki Tutorial Japanese 12.png|左向きの場合はLボタンで高速ダッシュ移動です Hidari muki no baai wa Lbotan de kōsoku dasshu idōdesu In case he is facing left, he performs his high speed dash move with the L-Button Battle Raiden Chiaki Tutorial Japanese 13.png|右向きの時Lボタンで，バックステップです Migi muki no toki Lbotan de, bakku suteppudesu When he is facing to the right, he can back step with the L-Button Battle Raiden Chiaki Tutorial Japanese 14.png|左向きの場合はRボタンでバックステップです Hidari muki no baai wa Rbotan de bakku suteppudesu In case he is facing left, he can back step with the R-Button Battle Raiden Chiaki Tutorial Japanese 15.png|バックステップが始まって少の間ノーダメージ Bakku suteppu ga hajimatte sukuna no ma nōdamēji He can't be harmed at the beginning of the back step Battle Raiden Chiaki Tutorial Japanese 16.png|次に特殊攻撃の役法の説明をす Tsugini Tokushu Kōgeki no yaku-hō no setsumei o su Next, I will explain the controls related to the Special Attacks Battle Raiden Chiaki Tutorial Japanese 17.png|特殊攻撃は鬼神前鬼状でなけれ使えません Tokushu Kōgeki wa Kishin Zenki-jōdenakere tsukaemasen If Zenki is not in his Demon God form, then Special Attacks can't be used Battle Raiden Chiaki Tutorial Japanese 18.png|Yボタン連打で紅蓮撃 Ybotan renda de Gurenge Press the Y-Button repeatedly to perform the Crimson Lotus Attack Battle Raiden Chiaki Tutorial Japanese 19.png|^+Yボタンで烈風竜 ^+Ybotan de Reppū Ryū Press the ^+Y-Button to perform the Gale Dragon Battle Raiden Chiaki Tutorial Japanese 20.png|Yボタン溜め・>で雷撃破 Ybotan tame to > de Raigeka Keep Y pressed and then press > to perform the Crushing Thunder Battle Raiden Chiaki Tutorial Japanese 21.png|>・>+Yボタンで金剛光魔破 >・>+Ybotan de Kongō hikari ma yabu Press > and >+Y to peform "Light of Vajura, Destroy the Evil Spirits" Battle Raiden Chiaki Tutorial Japanese 22.png|Yボタン溜め解除で金剛光雷光牙 Ybotan tame kaijo de Kongō hikari raikō kiba Keep Y pressed and then release it to perform "Light of Vajura, Lightning Fang" Battle Raiden Chiaki Tutorial Japanese 23.png|Xボタンで，最強の光の技ルドラ Xbotan de, saikyō no hikari no waza Rudora With the X-Button, he can perform the strongest Light Technique, Rudra Battle Raiden Chiaki Tutorial Japanese 24.png|ルドラは前鬼の鬼神力も，奪うので注意してね Rudora wa Zenki no Kishin riki mo, ubau node chūi shite ne Rudra is Demon God Zenki's life force, so be careful as using it robs him of it Battle Raiden Chiaki Tutorial Japanese 25.png|以上で，前鬼使役法の説明はおりです！ Ijō de, Zenki shieki-hō no setsumei wa oridesu! That concludes the explanation of Zenki's controls! Category:Blogs Semerone off-topic KDZ translation